eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4994 (8 January 2015 - Part 2)
Synopsis Kat’s had a sleepless night and refuses to talk to Mo. Alfie’s thrilled when Kat admits she could use some help on the stall. Mo berates Alfie about the fire and reminds Kat she doesn’t need him - she’s got options. Kat instructs Mo to keep her nose out. When Kat’s snappy to Masood and short changes him, Alfie steps in and saves the situation. Pam and Donna comment on the fact Kat and Alfie have worked together three days in a row. Kat and Alfie discuss how they started out as mates and used to tell each other everything. Mo and Stacey are disapproving when Kat announces she’s meeting Alfie for a drink. Mo reminds Kat that what she told her last night could mean a fresh start for her but Kat insists that’s all in the past, Harry’s dead. At the pub, after talking to Billy and Pam, Alfie starts to get his hopes up; after a nervous Kat arrives, Billy advises Alfie to tell Kat what he wants. Kat’s finally plucked up the courage to start talking and has just mentioned Mo when Alfie interrupts. Kat’s angry when she realises Alfie’s assumed she wants to discuss them getting back together. Heading to the loos, Kat adjusts her top to reveal more cleavage and puts on some lipstick. She publicly rejects Alfie, then walks out of the Vic. Alfie follows; he tells Kat he loves her and knows something’s spooked her, she’s better than this. Kat reminds him she’s Kat Slater, bonafide slag. When he insists she’s Kat Moon, she retorts not for long - she wants a divorce and the sooner the better. Max’s dismissive when Lauren brings up him throwing away Emma’s file. Ben gives Max a list of contacts and, as they discuss payment, Max establishes that Sharon knows nothing about the deal. Once Ben’s gone, Charlie insists that whatever Phil’s done it’s not Ben’s fault. Meanwhile, Lauren confides her worries about Max to Abi –his surprising behaviour both towards Ben and regarding Emma’s file. Abi angrily tells her to stop - they all need to move on. Once Abi’s gone, Lauren retrieves the file from the bin and pieces Emma’s notes back together, unaware one piece of paper has slipped under a kitchen cabinet. Meanwhile, Max explains to Ben he’s come up with a way for Ben to impress Phil and make some money –clocking some cars for the lot. When Ben tells Jay Max wants to give them some work off the books, Jay’s not keen - they don’t need any more trouble and he’s sure when Ronnie’s better she’ll tell them where she’s stashed their cash. Charlie and Roxy are hostile when Ben visits the hospital. Ben asks Charlie if Ronnie will remember anything when she wakes up. He then asks Charlie about Max. Charlie tells him if Max is offering him any advice to grab it with both hands. Later, Ben finds Max in the Vic and agrees to take on the work. Max’s smug when Ben makes a toast – here’s to making his dad sit up and pay attention. Lauren spends the evening at the Beales’ with Peter. Peter suggests they sign up for the half marathon and Lauren agrees. Lauren can’t bring herself to show Peter Emma’s evidence; instead, she visits Stacey and confides in her about the file and Max tearing it up – what if he killed Lucy? Roxy’s struggling and Aleks agrees to look after the baby. Aleks unsuccessfully tries to take a work call while changing a nappy. Tamwar’s frustrated at being left to cover the market. At the hospital, Roxy tells Charlie the consultant wants to try and wake Ronnie up again in a couple of days. Charlie’s terrified that she won’t be ready. Back home, Roxy gets upset when Aleks asks what happens if Ronnie doesn’t make it? Roxy’s adamant she will and that until then she’s going to look after her nephew - if Aleks has got a problem with that he knows where the door is. Aleks walks out. Pam asks Tracey when Mick and Linda will be back. Donna tells Pam there’s a rumour that Linda slept with Dean. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes